Arcadia Oaks, through the eyes of a Freshman
by amblil
Summary: With a new batch of Freshmen coming through the doors of Arcadia Oaks High School, they try and figure out why everything is so weird at the local high school, and who the hell is Jim Lake Junior? set post season 3


Arcadia Oaks High School was… _different_. High school is never normal to begin with, but in Arcadia, weird was the new normal. It was the start of a new school year and the freshmen couldn't help but notice how strange things were around here. The behaviour of the upperclassmen could be just an effect of end-of-summeritis, but they knew it was more than that.

Firstly, the students had way too much admiration for _Principal Strickler_ of all people. Even though they had only been here for a couple of weeks, they noticed how even though Strickler would reprimand students for the most mundane things, the upperclassmen couldn't help but look at him with a certain degree of respect, and sometimes even fear.

Secondly, bumps in the dark and missing gym socks were met with a group of Juniors, led by a short and fat metal-mouthed kid, charging into the shadows. One of the freshmen complained to a teacher once that there was green goo all over his gym locker, and so the teacher said he'd speak to those responsible. The freshmen, of course, listened in as Señor Uhl spoke to the group of Juniors, what they didn't expect, however, was when he told them to be more careful next time, _people were getting suspicious about the Goblins_.

Thirdly, one of the weirdest things at Arcadia High, was the metal mouth kid, Toby. Toby was strange in so, _so_ many ways. He was one of the most well-known kids in school but still seemed so incredibly lonely for someone so popular. Once, someone swore that they saw him without a head and wearing a green rock crystal necklace thingy, but the person who saw him was a stoner and wasn't considered the most reliable source. But it still wasn't the weirdest thing to happen.

The most absurd event to ever have happened at Arcadia Oaks High School is a kid called Jim Lake Junior. None of the freshmen had ever met him. He was gone right after that weird solar eclipse thing, but to the student body at Arcadia High, Jim never really left. According to the upperclassman, he was kind and generous, he was brave and stood up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves, and he gave up everything to save Arcadia, whatever that meant. The upperclassmen recounted tales of his exploits, and the stuff he pulled never failed to put a smile on a room, and even the always aggravated Señor Uhl smiled as his fourth-period Spanish class talked about him.

Jim wasn't the only one to disappear at the end of last year. The smartest girl in her year, and maybe even the entire school, Claire Nunez left with Jim right after the solar eclipse. According to a girl called Mary, Claire saved her life more than once. The tragedian tale of the runaway Romeo and Juliet was the hot topic of gossip at school for nearly a week amongst the freshmen, before they were called to an assembly by Principle Strickler.

* * *

The gymnasium at school was damaged by some freak storm during the solar eclipse, but that didn't stop Strickler from herding in six dozen underclassmen onto the bleachers. During assemblies, it was only natural that the students would whisper to each other about the comings and goings of the year, but right now, they were all silent, none of them moving a muscle.

Señor Uhl, Coach Lawrence and Miss Janeth stood behind Strickler with passive expressions on their faces. This was not a good sign, as Señor Uhl was famed for his angry expression and Miss Janeth was usually borderline hysterical, seeing them so _calm_ was off-putting.

"We are here today to talk about two former students of this educational establishment" Strickler began, and the entire freshmen class sucked in a breath and inched forward in their seats.

"Claire Nunez and James Lake Junior were undoubtedly two of my best students, and I will not tolerate anyone bashing their names or making false accusations about where they are, for it is simply none of your business" His words were monotone, but his eyes were fiery, and later in the day some girls even said they saw them _glowing_.

Stricker was about to open his mouth to speak again, when Toby of all people burst into the gym through the fire exit, followed closely by the other juniors who all looked too determined and confident for 11 am on a Monday. Without saying a word, Strickler nodded at them and told all the freshmen to get out of the gym and go back to class.

One freshman, however, was determined to get the truth, so as his classmates tripped over each other trying to get out of the building, he slipped behind a pile of gym mats and waited for something to happen.

As soon as the doors had shut and it was only Strickler and the juniors left, a flurry of conversation started. The freshman was on the other side of the gym, so he only managed to pick up a few words, which he recounted in great deal to his friends the next period.

Apparently, the solar eclipse and massive storm was a thousand-year-old sorceress trying to kill Jim Lake Junior, a troll hunter, and apparently, a half-troll half-human hybrid by creating an eternal night. Claire Nunez left with Jim and other trolls to find a new hearth-stone or heart-stone or something like that. Goblins, Gremlins, Wizards, Changelings, Gnomes and Trolls all existed, and they used to live right under the streets of Arcadia in a secret world.

But this story was considered far-fetched and dismissed by any sane minded person.

Arcadia Oaks High School was strange, and so is every other high school. Arcadia Oaks maybe a little more so than others, but that's a story for another grade to uncover.


End file.
